


through the melody

by oriahshaffer



Category: The Selection - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriahshaffer/pseuds/oriahshaffer
Summary: ever wondered how the selection would look through the eyes of maxons sister and how she would adapt to 35 girls arriving at her home?
Relationships: Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter 1

It was the day the girls the girls were arriving at the palace so I woke up and had breakfast in my room and went to see my mom queen amberly "hi mom" I said "hey melody" she said warmly and I sat on her bed as her maids helped her get ready for the day. "Come on max" I said pulling him Along to my room "which dress?" I asked "that's what you brought me for?" He asks "yes the maids weren't helpful" I said and glared playfully at the maids to which they smiled "the lilac one" he said "thank you" I said he left the room for me to get dressed. The next morning Maxon and I walked in as he was telling me about the girl who told him off last night "was she pretty at least?" I asked with a smirk "well she was having a go at me so i didn't really get a chance to see how she looks but she did have red hair" he said "a girl has shouted at you who isn't me! you have to introduce us" i said and we went into one of the parlors and I sat down and he talked to the girls "I'm going to call you one at a time and get to know you" he said and talked to them while I read an ancient book called harry potter from the secret royal family library. "hey you're melody right?" one of the girls asked me and I nodded "hi I'm marlee" she introduced herself "this is america" she introducede a RED HEAD GIRL!!! " you shouted at my brother last night right?" i asked and she got nervous "no no no not like that, I admire you for that. I've been waiting for ages for that to happen thank you" I said and we talked about their life back at her home and I told them about life in the castle and we got to know each other and finally Maxon finished talking with america who looked like she was about to murder him. after he finished talking with the girls he sent a few of them home and we went to breakfast. "was the red head the girl who you met last night?" I asked "yeah, how did you know?" he asked "she was the only one who looked like she hated it there" I said with a smile "laugh all you want" he said "no I like her" I said "don't you dare say anything and I gave him an evil smile. we sat down for breakfast after kissing mothers cheek and he patted fathers back, me next to mother and him next to father "please sit down" he said "I eliminated eight girls" he said low enough so the selected wouldn't hear "very good" father said "some of them were not exactly... right for... ruling the country" he said slight disgust on his face, "oh" I said in realization "well it makes sense if you think about it, some came for you, some for the crown and some for you" I said and mother and father nodded " we should have thought about that before we started this" father muttered. "America are you enjoying the food?" my brother asked the next morther with a smirk and she nodded "my sister would cry if she'd try it" she said and they made a bet and someone boxed some up. it turned out that her sister didn't cry and they went on a date the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks of my brother dating and rebel attacks the new guards arrived. the royal family of swendway and my cousins came and got to know some of the selected,And one of the girls had a birthday. but eventually he chose the elite which included: America, Marlee, Elise, Celeste, Natalie and Kriss. Around the beginning of October Maxon and America found out about Halloween and Maxon suggested we revive the tradition and hold a ball “it would be nice to meet the families of the girls” I said “yeah especially if I need to marry one of the girls” he said. “Hey father, I read in a book about Halloween” I said “mm” he said “we should resurrect the holiday” I said and he looked at me with a curious glance “sounds interesting...” he said “we can invite the elites families” I said “you’ll have to meet the some time, might as well be now” I said “yeah you’re right. I’ll make all the necessary arrangements and requirements” he said. “Father agreed” I said and Maxon smiled.

Sorry for the short chapter it’s more of a filer


	3. chapter 3

the day before the families arrived I was setting up the ball. choosing the menu, the flowers, ther music and helping place everything with the butlers and some of the guards. "sorry" said one of the guards moving the tables who bumped into me "its fine, can I take the other side?" I answered him and he nodded so I took the other side "wow, you're strong" he said "thanks, my mom encorages my brother and Into stay fit" I told him with a smile "I'm aspen by the way, aspen leger" he said "oficer leger, you're not supposed to be making the princess work" a senior officer said "I wanted to help him" I said to the him and for the rest of the afternoon I helped prepare for the ball the next evening. the next morning the families gradually arrived and maxon and I greeted them as they came in when I saw a man I recognised and america ran up to where he was standing "you must be america's family" I said walking up to them "nice to meet you" her younger sister said excited as hell "you must be may" I said to her and she might as well have passed out "I need to talk to the others but it was great talking to you" I said and give her father shalom a look and talked to natalie's family who also had a younger girl. later that day we were with all the females in the womens room having tea and I was talking to elise and celeste and my mother wink when we made eye contact and I winked back. that night was a buffet style dinner(rip buffets) and I went to bed. 

next chapter is the ball


End file.
